


Lactose Lovers

by illegally_blonde



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegally_blonde/pseuds/illegally_blonde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	Lactose Lovers

The house was unusually quiet whenever Whizzer and Marvin weren't home. It carried a sort of stillness you could only find in an empty wood at midnight. This particular night was clear, the stars shining brightly across the sky, so naturally, Whizzer and Marvin were out stargazing. They had brought a picnic consisting of wine and snack and found a secluded area to admire the beautiful night sky, or do really whatever they were up for. Once again, the area was private. 

At home, Whizzer and Marvin left a nearly empty fridge. They needed to go shopping desperately as the contents of their fridge contained a single cheese string and a thin jug of milk that hadn't yet been opened but was surely sour. These specific foods were indeed very important to Whizzer and Marvin for very secret reasons. Reasons that had escalated the sexual aspect of their relationship to sky-rocketing heights. Reasons that caused their relationship to be happier and healthier. 

After their first couple intimate relations using the foods, they had learned to please each other better on their own, leaving the foods idle on the shelves. Never to throw them away, but never to use them again. This was really, truly depressing to the foods but they had grown accustomed to their rare usage. This night, however, they were growing antsy. 

"I miss being intimate with Whizzer," the cheese sighed. 

"I've grown chunky and smelly. Is this what he wants of me? I just want to satisfy him again! I want him to release his warm fluids inside me, it feels so good in contrast to the cold glass he pours me in." the milk added. Milk was hopeful that getting old was something Marvin was waiting for. Maybe Marvin enjoyed the curdle's texture on his tender penis. "Do we really need them though? I mean, why can't we satisfy ourselves or perhaps...each other."

Cheese bit their lip seductively, "Are you suggesting..." they paused for effect, "I fuck you, Milk?" 

"Maybe..." Milk growled, sending a shiver down Cheese's spine. Milk slowly began to unscrew their cap, watching as cheese's face contorted, watching as Cheese split two mini string-arms and reached to their bottom and began to rub themselves up and down. "I can't wait, I need you inside me."

Cheese smirked, "Don't be so greedy. Don't say a word until I say so. Be patient and be good, or I'll have to punish you." Rubbing themself a few more times, Cheese felt a pleasurable sensation begin to build up inside of them. They stopped stroking themself and hopped over to where Milk stood still on the shelf below. Slowly, Cheese began to lower themself into Milk's entrance, groaning at the feeling. Milk bit their own lip to keep quiet, but a small moan slipped out. 

"It's okay," Cheese purred, "I want to hear how good I make you feel." Slowly, Cheese wrapped their hands around the top of the spout to hold themself steady and began to dip in and out of Milk's hole. 

Milk could hardly contain themself, they were a mess of whimpers and soft moans. "Oh, Cheese. I don't deserve you," they cried out as Cheese moved faster and faster. "You're so good to me!"

Cheese could hardly keep their grunts in, Milk made them feel good. Cheese closed their hypothetical eyes and imagined pushing in and out of Whizzer, imagining the moans and praises they earned from Milk came from Whizzer. Fuck. They were going to cum. Cheese felt their insides get hot and gooey and they squeezed their eyes shut tighter. 

"WHIZZER!" they cried out as they released the warm, liquified cheese babies into Milk. As they rode out their orgasm, they heard Milk's moans had ceased. "Milk? You okay?"

Cheese looked down to find Milk's cheeks stained with tears. "Y-you said," Milk sputters through chokes of tears, "you said Whizzer's name. Do I not satisfy you as he does? Is my sex not worth what Whizzer's sex is worth? You never loved me, did you?"

"I thought you knew, this was just sexual. Just one night," Cheese tried to save themself, "We're both so old I thought a real relationship wouldn't be worth the time we have left."

"It would've been nice to know I was loved, but I guess I'm just food to you. I was never anything meaningful. I thought we had something real."

Cheese's eyes were beginning to fill with tears, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought it was pure sex. No feelings involved. I only got off by imagining Whizzer's face."

Milk paused, "It's fine."

The sound of an opening door startled them both, and Cheese and Milk made nervous eye contact as they heard footsteps coming towards the fridge. Suddenly, the door flung open, light flooding the fridge, illuminating Marvin's face. 

"Why, Whizzer," Marvin called, "It's a mess in here! Milk spilling out of holes in the carton, melted cheese splattered everywhere. What the fuck? We can't do anything with these!" Marvin picked up the milk jug and the cheese and carried them to the trash can. He flashed them a quick look of remorse before dropping them in. "They certainly were awakenings for us both, weren't they Whiz. Well, let's go shopping."


End file.
